


Fifteen Hundred Parts to Failure **ART**

by DiamondSketcher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AWRBB 2020, Android Whump Reverse Big Bang (Detroit: Become Human), Android Whump Reverse Big Bang 2020, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondSketcher/pseuds/DiamondSketcher
Summary: This is the artwork for Nolfalvrel's fic "Fifteen Hundred Parts to Failure" for the Android Whump Reverse Big Bang 2020Go check it out, the fic is amazing!https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229403/chapters/63839059
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, unrequited Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Android Whump Reverse Big Bang





	Fifteen Hundred Parts to Failure **ART**

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nolfalvrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolfalvrel/gifts).



> This is the artwork for Nolfalvrel's fic "Fifteen Hundred Parts to Failure" for the Android Whump Reverse Big Bang 2020
> 
> Go check it out, the fic is amazing! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229403/chapters/63839059

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Instagram as @solisketchy and tumblr as @solisiel


End file.
